Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of displaying information. More particularly, the present invention relates to hanging sheet material on a substrate. Specifically, the present invention relates to hanging a poster on a wall without causing any damage to the wall or the poster.
Background Information
Posters are useful items to display information and are ordinarily hung on a wall. To attach a poster to the wall, a point of a thumbtack or a pushpin pierces the poster sheet and pierces the wall. However, this piercing action damages the poster and the wall. The point forms an aperture in the poster and creates a hole in the wall.
Damaging posters and walls is undesirable. Some posters may be collector's items that decrease in value when altered from their original state (i.e., pierced by a thumbtack is considered an undesirable alteration). Further, damaging a wall is undesirable because repairing pierced holes requires time, effort, and money; or may be unpermitted in some rental properties.